Conventional transmission assemblies utilize clutch or clutch assemblies in a wide array of applications to selectively couple power from an input member to an output member. The input member can be a driving disk, hub, or plate and the output member can be a driven disk, hub, or plate. When the clutch or clutch assembly is engaged, power from the input member can be transferred to the output member. Many conventional transmissions incorporate different clutch designs into their respective systems for selectively transferring power from the input of the transmission to the output thereof. Some of the designs, such as a mechanical diode clutch, can provide improvements to shifting, cost, and packaging. The mechanical diode clutch can result in increased efficiency by cutting spin losses and providing fuel consumption advantages over other clutch designs.